wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Flight from Lordaeron
*King |commanders2=3 Unknown Dreadlords * † |forces1=*1 Death Knight *3 Ghouls *2 Necromancers *2 Abominations *3 Crypt Fiends *1 Meat Wagon *Skeletal Warriors *Skeletal Mages *Shades |forces2=*3 Unknown Dreadlords *Ghouls *2 Lesser Zombies *10 Zombies *2 Zombie Masters *Skeletal Warriors *Skeletal Mages *18 Abominations *10 Crypt Fiends *2 Gargoyles *16 Necromancers *5 Meat Wagons *Shades *6 Fel Beasts *2 Doomguards *1 Flesh Golem *4 Lesser Flesh Golems *2 Battle Golems |casual1=*Light |casual2=*Moderate }} Chapter 2 of the Scourge Campaign, Legacy of the Damned, in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. It is the first battle of the Civil War in the Plaguelands which is a series of battles between the various undead factions in control of the forces of the Scourge: the forces controlled by Arthas and Kel'thuzad (serving the will of the Lich King), the forces under the control of the Dreadlords (thus loyal to the Burning Legion) and, finally, a third faction of Undead free of the Lich King's will gathered by Sylvanas Windrunner, later known as the Forsaken, and strengthened by the minions of the traitor Dreadlord Varimathras. The chapter begins with King Arthas and Kel'Thuzad discussing the Lich King's warnings. Arthas reveals that his powers have continued to wane and that he must reach Northrend before all is lost. When Arthas enters the throne room, he finds Balnazzar, Detheroc, and Varimathras waiting. The doors slam shut and a horde of ghouls attack him. As Arthas fends off his attackers, Balnazzar gloats that the Dreadlords have taken control of most of the Undead and that Arthas' reign will soon be cut short. Kel'Thuzad tells Arthas that they must flee the city. Arthas agrees to regroup with Kel'Thuzad in the wilderness. Arthas finishes off the remaining ghouls and breaks out of the throne room. He moves through the city, gathering any warriors still loyal to him, while fending off patrols of hostile undead. The Dreadlords not only control most of the undead in the city, but they also command a number of demons and golems. Although his powers and forces are diminished, Arthas battles past the rebels using his fighting skills and knowledge of the city's layout. Arthas raids an armory and takes control of two Meat Wagons, which he uses to knock out enemy towers. He also recovers some useful magical artifacts and gold coins along the way. Arthas and his followers finally reach the main city gates, where they find a large rebel host waiting. Among the rebels is a huge Abomination named Bloodfeast. Arthas' forces manage to destroy these rebels, including Bloodfeast. Arthas then breaks down the city gates and exits. As Arthas tries to leave the city, he is intercepted by four rebel Abominations. Suddenly some banshees appear, possess two of the Abominations, and kill the others. Arthas thanks the banshees and asks where their mistress Sylvanas Windrunner is. The banshees reply that she sent them to escort Arthas across the river. They'll then take refuge in the wilderness. This chapter ultimately ends with the Dreadlord Insurgents led by Balnazzar, Detheroc, and Varimathras taking control of the Capital City. Units Named * (Level 8) * Unknown Dreadlord (Level 5) * Unknown Dreadlord (Level 6) * Unknown Dreadlord (Level 7) Transcript * Kel'Thuzad: "So the seizures have been getting worse?" * King Arthas: "Yes. With my powers drained, I can barely command my own warriors. The Lich King warned me that if I didn't reach Northrend soon, all could be lost." * Kel'Thuzad: "Fear not, my king. Everything has been prepared for your departure. The ships are waiting at the coast and--" * Detheroc: "There's been a change of plans, King Arthas. You're not going anywhere." * Kel'Thuzad: "Assassins! It's a trap!" * Balnazzar: "You should never have returned, human. Weakened as you are, we have assumed control over the majority of your warriors. It seems your reign was short lived." * Kel'Thuzad: "There are too many of them, my king! Flee--escape from the city. I'll find my own way out and meet you in the wilderness." * King Arthas: "All right, lich. Good luck." ;Loyal troops * Necromancer: "Our master, Kel'Thuzad, sent us to aid you. Our new skeletal mages will make short work of the rebels." * King Arthas: "Very good. We'll need to move quickly and find any others still loyal to me. We're going to need all the support we can get." * Abomination: "In our way." * King Arthas: "I have need of your abilities, little shade. Will you help me?" * Shade: "I live only to serve you, King Arthas." * Crypt Fiend: "By Nerub, the rebels nearly had us, King Arthas." * King Arthas: "I would not leave my subjects to be slaughtered by this rabble." * Crypt Fiend: "Then we shall stand by you till the end." * King Arthas: "I have need of you warriors. Come with me." * King Arthas: "I call upon your loyalty. Will you serve me?" ;Optional Quest. * King Arthas: "The dreadlords' guards are stationed outside that armory! If we can fight our way past them, we could commandeer the meat wagons held inside." * King Arthas: "Finally some firepower. These will help us with the main gate's defenses!" * King Arthas: "You there--will you not stand by your king?" ;Pile of corpses. * King Arthas: "These piles of corpses will serve us well. We can reanimate the bodies and bolster our forces as we move." ;Bloodfeast * Bloodfeast: "Small king no escape. Slay! Rend! Feast!" ;Arthas escape. * King Arthas: "We have no time for this! We must find our way out quickly!" * King Arthas: "You have my thanks, ladies. But where is your mistress? Where is Sylvanas?" * Banshee: "She sent us to find you, great king. We've come to escort you across the river. Once we cross it, we'll take refuge in the wilderness." Category:Campaign chapters